Little Taichous and Candy
by Zevanna
Summary: Hitsugaya decides to give Candy a shot. Matsumoto gets to witness. Complete Crack. Utterly impossible, but let's pretend. Summaries are still not my best subject. oneshot.


_**I've had this idea for about..2 hours? less? Ah well. Anyway, Hitsugaya decides to take a peice of Matsumoto's advice and gives Candy another chance. Very OOC. (yes, i've completely butchered them.) oh and those are real sentences they just have no spaces. **_

"Hnn." Hitsugaya eyed the brightly wrapped offense.

Normally, if he could not avoid the candy Ukitake dumped ahem gave to him, he gave it to Yachiru when his 'neighbors', nicely put, were getting irritating, a night of chasing and avoiding their fukutaichou often sobered their temperaments. Seireitei had at least one hour's peace, enough time for him to file a complaint.(usually beacause of the dead woodland creatures he found that had 'accidentally' wandered into 11 division.) It rarely went anywhere-who could or would tell Kenpachi that he, and his division were disturbing his neighbors and being a general pain? No one without a death wish.

But he had _a lot_ of candy.

And nothing to do with it.

'You can't hate something you haven't tried, Taichou.' A rebuke from Matsumoto from once commenting (he didn't complain. He never complained.)About getting said candy. 'A gift is a gift, after all.'

Sighing heavily Toshirou decided that maybe he wasn't giving this a fair chance. Adults liked candy, after all, or so he'd guess. Matusmoto sure seemed too. And acting like he was taking the worst tasting medicine Unohana-Taichou could cook up, tasted candy for the first time in his memory…

**

* * *

**Late. That's what Matsumoto was. Very, very late. Hitsugaya would be livid. She had a good excuse of course. After all, watching a drinking contest between Ikkaku and Renji was always good fun, and beating them both was the best part!, but the fact she had been out drinking was not a good excuse and only to make him even madder. 

As she was about to open the door to the 10th division office she was not surprise to find it quiet-Taichou liked quiet, so he shouldn't be angry when she was late or sleeping those were the only times Matsumoto wasn't whinnying about paperwork!, when the door was opened for her…with quiet a bit of gusto.

"Uh…Taichou?" Rapidly thinking up a good excuse-so Taichou wouldn't be angrier, Hitsugaya again beat her to the punch.

"Wherehaveyoubeen?It'sbeenalmost3hours!Ihadnoideawhere youwhereandIthinksomethingiswrongwithmeIcan'tfocusand…and… IthinkImightbesickandIthinktheremaybesomething…paperwork!Hey Ihavepaperworktodo!" He started to turn on his heel, did so a little too fast and only saved himself from a face-plant because he caught himself on the couch, sitting rather harshly. "Oh! Therewasahellbutterflyherebuticouldn'tcatchitanditwentsomewhereelseidon'tknowwheresoitmightbebackandthatprobablymeanswehavesomethingtodfortheoldguyandwhatisthatfacefor?!"

Woah.

…

…

That was the only thought that Matsumoto could get to go through her head.

Okay. Two seconds, then she can figure out what her captain just said. Take a deep breath. Hitsugaya was in some sort of fit. Okay. Figure out what happened. Because it had sounded like he said he had tried to _catch _a hell butterfly.

"Uh…Hitsugaya-Taichou, err…is something wrong?"

"No.notthatiknow.wellididdecidetotrysomecandyandit'snotverygoodandmakesmefeelallljumpybutbesidesthatnothingiswrongthePaperwork!" Hitsugaya jumped off the couch-almost literally, _stepped_ on his haori and promptly went tumbling. And disappeared under his desk. Should she call Unohana-Taichou? Aprentely nothing was hurt in his err...fall.

"Nothingiswrongireallyreallydon'tknowhyyouaskthatwellmaybesomethingiswrongsomewheresincetheresalwaystroublesomewherebutit'sprobablygotnothingtodowithus,maybeoneoftheotherdivisionsandoh!I'mstuck!"

"Stuck?" Still puzzling over her Taichou's behavior, Matusmoto crossed the room and peered under the desk. "_How_ did you do that Taichou?"

Somewhere in the struggle, or perhaps the fall (of course she had no idea what he'd been doing before she'd shown up) to get out from under the desk, Hitsugaya had undone one of the many repairs made to this particular haori. Now he was wrapped in an almost pathetic display as he fought with the offending fabric to regain his freedom.

The Problem? His haori was wining. It was probably time to retire to this particular one; she'd remember to tell him about the idea later. It had seen it's fair share of battles and come home with many more scars then Hitsugaya. While they'd(this being 4th divison) done an amazing job of mending it, it wasn't strong enough to stand up to Hitsugaya. Everytime he twisted or tried to pull on it, it only undid more of the stitches and got him in a worse mess.

"Help!I'mstucki'mstuck!" this carried on for a few moments, as apparently He thought being stuck under his desk was somehow the worst thing that could possible happen.

"Taichou," Matusmoto asked trying to think this through. "Did Unohana-Taichou give you more medicine to help you sleep?" This happened on occasion and it was insanely funny watching her Taichou until the medicine took complete effect and sent the workaholic off to dream land. And it was a welcome relief to see him actually relax and enjoy himself. (Even if it meant she had to do the day's paperwork.)

"No! Andtheonlyreasonihavetotakethatstupidstuffisbecuaseihavetostayupallnightdoing_every_thingbecuaseyouwon'tdo_any_thing!" he probably would have pointed at her too if he weren't hopelessly stuck fighting with the prided symbol of his captiancy.

Thinking over the jumbled Sentences again, Matusmomto glared at the paperwork piled up on her Taichou's desk, thought about said person struggling with his own beloved haori and smiled a little before taking a stack off of the desk.

Seeing Hitsugaya like this was, as always, worth a little paperwork. She knew she'd still be giggling about it weeks from now. "Your so cute sometimes, Taichou."

"Iamnotcute!" still indignant, well, that was good that would keep him preoccupied. Who knew how long it would take for this sugar rush to wear off? Though the thought that something as helpless as sugar was so harmful (as he would later declare the stuff, face only a few shades darker then Renji's hair) to her Taichou was knowledge she intended to keep. "Iamasfarfromcuteascanbe.idon'twanttobecute.cuteis…Isgirly…" the voice dropped and took on a sullen tone. "Andmynicknameissostupidwhydoeseveryonecallmeshiro-chan…altoughtiguessit'snotsobadsometimesbutistilldont'likeit.doihavetolikemynickname?Whydopeopelcomeupwithnicknamesanyway!theyhavefirstnamesforareaonsdon'twe…"

Only half-listening to her Taichou ramblings, Matusmoto sat at her desk and dug around for a pen. "Your wrong Taichou, I help you with your work." she paused a moment to hear him complaining about something that sounded oddly like what was he supposed to do with all the candy in the first place, small smile still gracing her lips. "It's only when you can't."

"Matusomoto?"

"Yes, Taichou?" She asked reading a page and maintaining an air of patience that most wouldn't normally put in the same sentence as her name.

"I'm still stuck."

"What am I going to do with you Taichou?" she said in mock annoyance. Although peeking under the desk, it became apperent that his little hyper-fit was over, as he was sound asleep. Curled in on himself and trying to use what was left of his Haori as a blanket.

Because it was times like this she had to ask herself:

What would she do with out him?

--End.

_**Well, I think it's cute. Like? Don't? Let me know. Um...in those really mushed sentences, he's supposed to be talking a mile-a-minute.**_


End file.
